Galletas
by Leiram
Summary: “Uno nunca elige a quién amar, así de inesperado es el amor”, pensó Taichi al recordar las palabras de su hermana. No cabía duda que esas palabras describían la situación que él y Yamato estaban pasando. Taichi/Sora/Yamato.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

**Galletas**

Taichi aún se encontraba parado en aquel lugar. Hacía unos momentos que Sora había entrado para entregarle unas galletas caseras a Yamato. Sonrió. Nunca se habría imaginado que su mejor amiga sentiría algo por él. _"Uno nunca elige a quién amar, así de inesperado es el amor"_, pensó al recordar las palabras de su hermana.

Suspiró. Ya era hora que se dirigiera al recital, en cualquier momento empezaría. Con un ademán, él y Agumon comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria. Ni bien habían dado cinco pasos, escucharon el sonido de una puerta abrirse y a continuación vieron a Sora correr. Sin embargo, antes de perderla de vista, Taichi logró visualizar unas lágrimas. No tuvo que pensar mucho para poder adivinar lo que había pasado.

-Agumon, espérame un momento -. Le dijo mientras se daba vuelta.

Agumon sólo asintió. No necesitaba más palabras para saber lo que su compañero haría.

**XXX**

Cuando Taichi entró se encontró con su mejor amigo sosteniendo el regalo de Sora; su vista parecía estar fija en las galletas.

-Yamato -, el susodicho desvió la vista del paquete al oír su nombre, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de la presencia de Taichi.

-Taichi… -, fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Aquello sólo logró desesperar más al chico. Sin darse cuenta, ya había agarrado a Yamato de la camisa, las galletas ahora desparramadas en el piso.

-¿Se puede saber que haces Yamato? ¡Acabo de ver a Sora salir corriendo y llorando! ¿¡Qué ocurrió!? -. Le vociferó pero Yamato siguió son responder. Taichi sólo seguía desesperándose cada vez más con el silencio de su amigo. -¡Respóndeme! -. Le gritó mientras le daba una bofetada.

El golpe al parecer logró despertar a Yamato.

-¿¡Para qué me lo preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta!? – Le dijo finalmente después de que le devolviera el golpe.

-¡Porque quiero oírlo de tus propios labios! -. Otro golpe.

-¿¡Por qué!? -. Otro golpe.

-¡Porque se me da la gana! -. Otro golpe.

Así siguieron un rato más.

**XXX**

Ninguno de los dos sabía que hora era o cuanto tiempo había pasado. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso, cansados y llenos de golpes en sus caras.

-¿Y? ¿No me vas a decir lo que ocurrió entre tú y Sora?

Yamato suspiró. Sabía que su amigo no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se lo contara.

-La rechacé -. Terminó, al fin, de decir.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Inquirió el elegido del valor.

-¿Cómo que por qué lo hice? Es bastante obvia la respuesta.

-¿Acaso no te gusta? -. Yamato no respondió -. Vamos Yamato, te conozco mejor que nadie.

-Ella también te gusta ¿no? -. Su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa -. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de como la miras en clases. No eres muy disimulado, sabes -. Le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Ah ¿si? Tú tampoco eres mucho mejor que yo. ¿No se llamaba "Cielo" tu nueva canción? -. Le preguntó mientras le devolvía el mismo tipo de sonrisa. (1)

Ambos rieron.

-Que ironía ¿no? Dos amigos enamorados de la misma chica -. Dijo Yamato.

-No si a eso le agregas que esa chica es la amiga de ambos.

Un silencio inundó la habitación. Fue Taichi el que decidió romperlo.

-¿Dónde está Gabumon? Me sorprende que no haya tratado de pararnos.

-Quería comer unas galletas pero Piyomon lo detuvo y se lo llevó para dejarnos algo de "privacidad" -. Dijo Yamato remarcando la última palabra. Taichi rió al imaginarse la situación.

-Eso suena a algo que haría Agumon.

-Lo sé, la misma Piyomon lo dijo.

Ambos volvieron a reír. En cuanto sus risas callaron, un nuevo silencio volvió a reinar. Para variar, fue Taichi el que lo rompió una vez más.

-Dime Yamato, ¿por qué la rechazaste si te gusta?

-Ya te lo dije ¿no? A ti también te gusta.

-¿Y? –. Volvió a preguntar -. Si es por mí no deberías preocuparte. No necesito tu lástima.

-¡No es eso, idiota! – Le imperó.

-Yo gusto de ella, ella gusta de ti y tú gustas de ella; fin de la historia. Yo ya perdí mi oportunidad hace mucho, ahora no la pierdas tú -. Su tono se volvió triste al decir lo último.

-Taichi, tú… - Pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-Sora puede ser muy paciente pero terminará cansándose al final. Créeme yo lo sé -. Terminó de decir con una mirada triste. A continuación se paró -. Vamos, aún queda tiempo para que empiece tu concierto.

Yamato sonrió mientras se levantaba también. Ya se sentía más aliviado.

-Es una lástima, sabes -. Dijo el rubio mientras se ponía su abrigo -. Con la pelea las galletas terminaron arruinándose completamente.

-Ni que lo digas. Y yo que pensaba pedirte alguna más tarde. – Dijo Taichi aparentando decepción.

-Ni modo, creo que voy a tener que pedirle a Sora que me prepare más -. Siguió Yamato con el juego mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Suerte Yamato! – Logró Taichi decirle antes que se fuera. El elegido de la amistad sólo levantó la mano y, aunque no lo viera, le sonrió.

**XXX**

-¿¡Pero qué te pasó Taichi!? – Le preguntó Agumon cuando lo vio salir.

-¿Te refieres a esto? – Le preguntó señalándose el rostro golpeado. – No es nada, Yamato y yo sólo tuvimos una charla.

-¿Seguro que sólo hablaron? – Preguntó Agumon mientras se imaginaba lo que habría ocurrido.

-Bien, sólo digamos que Yamato se retrasará un poco en llegar.

* * *

**N/A:** Por fin pude publicar estos fics, con los parciales no pude hacerlo y he aquí el resultado: tres fics por uno xD.

(1) Si no mal recuerdo, Sora significa cielo.

Este fic lo hice en una mis tantas tarde de estudio cuando mi cabeza comenzó a vagar y recordé el famoso episodio de navidad y mi inspiración me atacó para que escribiera esto. Aclaro que el Sorato no me gusta pero siempre sentí que Yamato y Taichi tendrían que haber hablado o algo, si me preguntan, puedo ver a ambos sabiendo que el otro sentían algo por Sora y que por eso ninguno estaría enojado si alguno terminara con ella; como una competencia limpia (?) Bueno, no sé si me entendieron pero digamos que no estoy a favor del bashing de ninguno de ellos (especialmente de Sora), ni de los fics que ponen a Taichi como un suicida/asesino por no estar con Sora. Siempre me gustó la amistad que hay entre ellos tres.

Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva serán bien recibidos :)


End file.
